


CASE ZERO: Deader Rising

by webhead3019



Category: Dead Rising, Underworld (Movies)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2020-10-12 22:42:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20572127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/webhead3019/pseuds/webhead3019
Summary: The best in an elite task force known as the Death Dealers, the Vampire legion has assigned Selene to investigate a disturbance in Willamette. She is under suspicion that the mall there has been overrun by the Lycan horde, though a very different threat awaits her. She previously believed there to be mere scores, yet there are thousands. Even at this quantity, they are still no less undead of an army as she is. She is respectfully met with such a horde of zombies upon arrival.





	1. Chapter 1

WILLAMETTE OUTBREAK 1999, ONE YEAR BEFORE THE AWAKENING CEREMONY AND REEMERGENCE OF LUCIAN, LEADER OF THE LYCANS

While crouched over the open door of a helicopter, Selene zoomed in on her camera as a woman was being lifted up from either end by 2 zombies. She screamed in pain as a zombie joined in and started clawing and eating away at her abdomen, all the while as she was being stretched from head to town. He made a gory mess by ripping into her belly to start tearing out her internal organs one-by-one. She screamed and screamed as her innards were being dragged out more so. Whatever organs he couldn’t stuff into his mouth, he crammed down hers to shut her up.

The third zombie may be playing monkey-in-the-middle, but the other two zombies were still playing tug of war with her feet and head. Once he ripped away enough of the bodily contents and flesh around her midsection, that was when he body really started to split apart. With a hiss of gas and arterial spray, either of her torsos were respectively pulled away from each other. She had been literally ripped in half hamburger style. Selene took a picture of the aftermath and said to herself, “Cute. I’ve never seen such feral beasts before.” She turned her attention to one of the other Death Dealers accompanying her and asked, “They’re not like any Lycans I’ve ever seen. Nathaniel, are you sure this new vermin of ours are actually Lycanthrope?”

In Nathaniel’s place, Rigel answered, “Amelia is calling them Lycans, so for now we’re calling them Lycans.” Selene asserted herself, “I believe I asked Nathaniel, but thanks for reminding me.” Nathaniel reiterated, “Rigel’s right about that. He knows just as much as you and me.” Selene interjected, “Yet there have been reports that they are just as violent during the day as they are the night. Know any Lycans like that?” With a sense of beat, Nathaniel replied, “Well, we can’t confirm that. This is precisely why we’ve chosen to arrive by nightfall. We’re Vampires, not Lycans.” Rigel who was currently shifted to pilot the aircraft pointed out, “Oh, Selene. Should we not come back for you, do try to stay indoors.”

Selene said, “Should you not come back for me, I’ll eat you as a Lycan would myself.” In a poor effort to cool her down, Rigel cried, Easy there, Selene. I swear I was only joking! I was joking.” Selene said, “I know.” Rigel said, “You do? Wait a minute. Are you actually cracking a joke yourself?” Selene wondered, “Me, joking? About what?” Rigel said, “Oh, never mind. I guess that as good as it gets.” Selene concluded awkwardly, “Oh-kay?” She was a warrior first and comedian never, so for Selene it was work first. She processed the picture she had taken and wagged it a few times so the spectacle’s grisly image showed up on her piece of film.

Upon further noting the photograph she had taken, Selene said, “Interesting. These Lycans don’t appear to be changing at all. They appear stuck in their mortal bodies even as they deteriorate beyond recognition.” Rigel said, “Wish that recognition could be said the same about ourselves. We can’t draw much more attention now. There’s still living people below and we’re starting to look less and less like freelance reporters and more and more like black fetish gear gimps.” Selene commented rather snidely, “I like the black.” With an ideal sense of passiveness, Nathaniel repeated, “Selene.”

Selene sighed, “Fine. I’ll get off then.” Rigel droned difficultly, “You’ll get off... where?” Nathaniel repeated, “Selene, where should we drop you off?” Selene noticed that they were hovering just over a glass dome leading into a mall. Selene said, “Right here is good.” Rigel demanded clarification, “Right where? Right here? Not everyone is as daring as you, Selene.” Selene said, “Exactly, I don’t need gear. I have all I need to make the descent.” Rigel asked, “You’re not going to take me or Nathaniel with you?” Selene said, “Not until I know a bit more. These aren’t your typical attacks, you know. There’s something more baser and pack-heavy about them.”

Nathaniel tried to butt in, “Which is all the reason—” Selene quickly reclaimed her right to speak and said, “Exactly. Like I said, they’re baser. They’re baser, I’m more advanced and capable on my own than they are. Amelia needs you both up here. I’m needed down there.” Rigel tried to say, “Amelia’s not here—” Selene said, “Besides, we don’t have good enough camera angles from where we are now. Keep taking shots of the Lycan riots going on below us. I’ll just do my best to quell the riots while taking more of an inside scoop.” Rigel said, “Very well.” Nathaniel motioned Selene and asked, “After you?” Selene said, “Don’t.”

Nathaniel asked, “And steal your fun?” Selene said, “I don’t have fun, Nathaniel. I kill. I put enough slugs on the bastards to bury them with 6 feet’s worth of silver. I go only as far as I should be expected to. Strictly business, so nothing fun about it.” Rigel said, “Keep telling us that. Your excuses starting to become less and less convincing.” Selene said, “Whatever. I’m leaving now.” Selene crossed her twin pistols over her chest and fainted backwards out of the helicopter.” Rigel said, “I really hope she hits the pavement the wrong way.” Nathaniel sighed, “She won’t. That undying witch would haunt us if I wasn’t so sure she’s going to outlive us.”

Selene dove feet first through the glass dome. Two fragments of glass debris lopped off both a zombie’s arms. As soon as he fainted onto his back, a third shard of glass came down on his neck and decapitated him. Selene landed in a one knee crouch which just barely missed the puddle of blood pouring copiously out of his stump of a neck. Selene quickly stood up, creasing her catsuit and leather boots audibly. The zombies seemed to take more attention to her than their fallen brethren. She couldn’t blame them, though it was their funeral. The mall was absolutely swarming with zombies. There was maybe 150 within spitting distance of her.

Selene called Nathaniel on her cellphone to update him on the situation. Rigel picked up immediately on the other line and told her, “You’re on speaker.” Selene rolled her eyes, though she otherwise acknowledged his existence. Selene announced , “I think I’m going to come up with ways to conserve my ammunition. There aren’t enough bullets in the world for these pricks.” Thinking he had talked sense to her, Nathaniel asked, “Now, do you want backup?” Selene answered simply, “No.” Nathaniel and Rigel remarked in unison, “No?” Selene conclusively quipped, “No backup. Just me, boys. Let me have my fun.” After she hung up, Rigel nearly jinxed Nathaniel.

However, Nathaniel beat him to the punch and exclaimed, “That crazy chick fucking terrifies me.” Rigel didn’t think Nathaniel wrong, but that’s not all he had to say on it. Rigel admitted, “Honestly same. Although, crazy hot’s more like it. Right?” Nathaniel quickly told him off, “Jesus, man! Shut the hell up, Rigel.” Rigel said, “I think she winked at me before she took a plunge in the sky.” Nathaniel said, “Yeah, right. In your dreams, she winked at you. Oh, god. You’re not turning into another Kraven, are you?” Rigel asked, “Did I say something you weren’t also thinking?” Nathaniel said, “You better pray Selene doesn’t ever bite you and sees that memory. If she does, I don’t fucking know you.”

When Selene was called upon again, there was more blood on the floors and walls than there was paint. She stood on top of a pile of 100 or so dead bodies, all the while clutching a zombie off his feet by the throat. With her hand not literally choking the life out of the zombie, she received the phone call. Nathaniel asked, “Selene, are you busy?” Selene said, “Not at the moment, why?” Nathaniel answered, “Mission report. We need to know what it’s like down there.” Selene said, “They act as expected, without any remnants of humanity. Many of them have actually tried to bite me. Many have them have succeeded.”

The zombie’s eyeballs began to bug out by the veins and black non-oxygenized blood oozed out of all his orifices. More than a little worried, Nathaniel exclaimed, “Jesus, Selene! Are you alright?” Selene said, “Don’t worry about me.” Further down the line, Rigel said, “Well excuse the shit out of us for being more than a little worried.” Selene explained herself, “Thanks to their blood, I’m all healed up now. They don’t seem to realize I’m just as undead as they are.” Rigel asked, “Do you need us at all yet?” Selene said, “Not really. Their bodies are quite frail. Unlike Lycans, they’re rather easy to kill.”

Selene proceeded to boast, “I don’t even need silver to do it. I can naturally kill them with my hands if I wish to.” With her one hand holding up the zombie, she twisted his Adam’s apple 360 degrees and ripped the actual organ out of his neck. In turn she let his body drop from her summit to join the other scores of bodies she had mutilated. Nathaniel asked, “What the hell was that noise?” Rigel asked, “Was that fucking gargling?” Selene said, “Probably a paper cut. Gotta go.” She clamped her flip-phone shut and jumped over the mound of corpses. She landed on her feet once more with a satisfying click of her boot heels.


	2. Chapter 2

Selene fired a flare into a zombie’s mouth and he instantly lit up with crimson as his head caught on fire. She side-kicked the zombie backwards and the back of his compromised head broke a fuse box hanging off the wall. The zombie’s rear tuft of burning hair got caught up in the sparking wires. The zombie was fried more so to a crisp, as his was not only on fire but electrocuted now as well. The cocktail of flames and electricity was too much to handle for the zombie’s already mangled body, so in turn his head burst like a beach ball filled with blood instead of helium. There were no brains or skull fragments in his gushes as they had been incinerated in the blast.

Only a hot and vast splash of red iron liquid remained of the unfortunate zombie’s head. Selene fired another flare into yet another zombie’s head. Only this time, unlike the first which had barged in via the mouth, the flare stuck itself in his forehead in the spot above and between the eyes. Once more, the zombie’s head lit up and caught on fire, appearing all the same save for the point of impact. His body was already damaged to the point of no return, so the zombie’s legs gave up and he dropped to his knees. Just as the second flare had gone its own way, his head was about to go in a whole other direction. Selene looked about her for another weapon to deliver the killing blow.

Seeing that they were in an antique weapons store, Selene smashed a glass case holding some medieval weapons. She brandished a knight’s battle ax as her weapon-of-choice and just as the zombie was, she was more than prepared for the swing. His fierily combusting head the golf ball and his neck the tee, Selene putted her club of an ax like so. The zombie’s enflamed head flew off of his body and landed in a waste paper bin. Just as two more zombies were about to act on their supposed blindsiding advantage, Selene spun in a 180 degree circle with her ax higher now in hand. In a single swing, she decapitated two more zombies. She was up to four severed heads in a row now.

On the way out of the particular weapons department store, Selene arced the battle ax a third time. Her ax passed halfway through a zombie’s torso like butter. She pulled the ax out with a splash of black gore. She flung her ax high and down onto the scalp of the zombie’s head. His head was split down the center and bloomed out like flower petals. She suctioned out and returned to the sideways hack position again. She cut through his neck and decapitated his split head. She wedged another zombie in the face with it and got stuck for a second. Selene said, “Get off already! Get off with your head, you hatchet-faced shit!” She kneed him in the chest in a power move to unlock herself.

When she pulled back with all her supernatural strength, his head literally broke off of his neck. The head was still glued to the bladed shaft, so she struck the ax against the ground with a mighty blow. The head burst like a watermelon when it met the floor. Now that her ax was free for more spectacles of great violence, she flicked the gore clean from the head of the ax’s own. She dropped to a crouch just as a zombie was about to claw out her back shoulders. She circled around seamlessly while crouching and cleaved off both of the zombie’s legs. Timber, down he went. The zombie hit the ground and frolicked about as blood fountained out of his newfound stumps. Selene broke from her crouch, so she was back into a stand.

She walked herself over to the other side of his body and let grip of her strained fingers relax on the handle for a moment. She saw an opening quite literally as the zombie’s mouth was stretched out for her. She let out a disgruntled cry and chopped down across the zombie’s jawline. Her hack severed the zombie’s jawbone and the upper half of his head naturally came off. Feeling that she had use it enough, Selene tossed the battle ax aside. After all, she had spent a few centuries killing with axes, long before the introduction of guns. It had just been a trip down memory lane for her, seeing that she was an immortal with a temporary craving of nostalgia. Every once in a while, she longed for such things. Speaking of guns, she wasn’t quite running on empty.

As for the flare gun, Selene still had one more projectile left in it. Of course, she made certain to make good use of it. She shot another zombie in the head with the flare gun. She stretched her leg into a nice and high heel kick. Her point heel stem passed half deep through a zombie’s neck and out the other end like butter, slicing his throat wide open. The zombie choked on and sputtered his own blood. His head partially peeled back from his neck and hung out of frontal view against his spine. With supreme impact, Selene knifehand struck the bottom depths of his rather deep incision. Her karate motion was akin to breaking chopping block in two. The flesh ripped and his head hit the floor not 10 centimeters away from his feet with a sick thump.

While truly sent to the greater beyond by her most violent blow, the headless zombie remained standing in place. Without a brain in sight, the nerves were unaware that their host was deader than typical. With a soft palm jab to his chest, Selene tipped the zombie’s carcass like a cow over onto the ground. She broke into the armory again to steal a couple sleeves of Stiletto throwing daggers from their respective glass containers. The Death Dealer carried similarly lovely blades of her own, though she stole them and added them to her weapons inventory nevertheless. She found this to be a desirable option. That is, should Selene be unable to retrieve her prized weapons upon being potentially driven into a slash and dash. A zombie jumped out in front of Selene, so she quickly responded by back-flipping backwards.

Once her feet hit the ground, she bounded high off the floor and twirled around in mid-air. As she pivoted her body in a 360 degree circle, she launched one dagger after the other. There were three such knives in all that she impaled the zombie with. Two stilettos stuck him below the neck, each one respectively lodging itself into the space of a shoulder blade. With both his clavicles crippled and his head slumping into position, she delivered the final plunge. Her third and deadliest assault punctured the center of the zombie’s forehead, lobotomizing him and causing him to stumble about nervously. Selene was still in the air when she booted her body off the far wall she had reached with her meteor jump. She descended across the stretch and landed back within touching distance of the zombie.

Selene said, “The harder you fumble for me, the harder you fall. Perchance you’ll die by this, you brain-minced balfék.” She head-butted the hilt sticking out of his head, wedging the stiletto deeper and piercing his brain. Naturally, the zombie was killed by this beyond his secondary vegetative state. He was Stage 5 axed and quickly took to the ground. That certainly did the trick. Selene reached down to pick the blades from him. After all, his body had been slain and no longer needed such things. She suctioned the knives out of him, starting with the first two. The femme fatale knew the stiletto would need two hands to pull with how far wedged in it was. She cleaned the two already in hand before recovering them. She dropped to her knees and used the hold to give the last knife her best yank.

The knife dislodged powerfully, tearing the gap its prior positioning had made even wider. The pull caused a stockpile of brain slush to follow suit, out of the hole in his cranium as well. Thankfully, the knife didn’t drag much more than blood on it. However, Selene took extra diligence in wiping it clear. After all, she didn’t need the points and edges getting rusty or dull on her. She didn’t even have a second to spare when she spun around 180 degrees to get rid of all 3 stilettos again, yet this time she did so in a singular motion. The blind-fired darts scored all three heads in a triplet of zombies like bullseyes. All 3 consecutively stopped to their knees and planted their faces against the floor, the collective outcomes of which caved the blades into their skulls like clockwork.

There were more zombies surrounding her, way more. It was perhaps their wisest motion yet, as Selene had allowed herself to become momentarily distracted in her dark amusements. The undead queen of killing goaded at them, “If it’s brains you want, then fucking have at it. Before you approach me, I should warn you though. I won’t gladly give them to you dull twats without a fight.” This didn’t do anything to stop them, not that it surprised the woman. Selene wielded her next batch of stilettos, eight total this time around. She made sure to tightly fasten all the open spaces between her knuckles with the knives and goaded further, “Pesky shit birds and crap monkeys. Albeit, I can’t say I didn’t expect that much from you. Do not one of you daft bastards see that this is my snare and that all of you are exactly where I want to be? By all means, come up to die. Yes, do dare at long last to meet your maker.”

When Nathaniel and Rigel called Selene again from the helicopter, it naturally sounded like a total splatterhouse on the other end. Selene asked, “Now what?” Nathaniel said, “Don’t use that tone with me. You know the drill. How’s our favorite little Death Dealer doing?” Selene said, “Ugh, I’m fine. You should see the other guys.” Nathaniel said, “No offense, but nah. I’d rather not.” Selene said, “Understandable.” Nathaniel said, “Better them than you I guess.” With a lack of adventurous interest, Selene said, “Sure. Well?” Rigel took over and asked, “Well, what?” Selene said, “You were being awfully quiet, motormouth. Isn’t there something you want to annoy me with?” Rigel tried to cover the insult to his character by saying, “Selene, I’d never!” Having dealt with him for a couple centuries, Selene asked cleverly, “Never what? Never not?” Rigel took a moment to locate something sarcastic to say back.

Rigel asked without the slightest ingenuity, “How’s the wrist?” Not knowing what he meant, Selene asked, “My what?” On his mockery of her, Rigel clarified, “You know, the paper cut?” Given her lack of a humorous, Selene waited for a second to process his joke then said, “Piss off, Rigel.” Nathaniel shook his head in disbelief at the man he was sitting next to and said, “Bloody wanker.” He waited until he thought it was safe so he could add, “You’ll never score it with her.” Rigel’s face flushed with a cocktail of rage and embarrassment at his pride-endangering Death Dealer accomplice. Before Nathaniel could ask why, Rigel’s paranoia reached an all-time high. Rigel still had Selene conveniently on the line and she asked, “Score with who? Who is this her, Nathaniel?” Nathaniel quickly tried to soothe the situation and interjected, “No one, no one at all!” Nathaniel made sure to add, “You wouldn’t understand!”

Selene agreed and said, “You’re perfectly right. I wouldn’t. Now, can you get your hands out of your pants or get off the line? I’m sort of busy here.” Rigel said, “It certainly sounds busy. We’ll let you go.” What Nathaniel really wanted to say was that it sounded all too familiar. He wanted to express how it sounded like a gruesome medieval battlefield in there. Before the call was cancelled, Selene promised something sinister to her combatants who were invisible to Nathaniel and Rigel. The Death Dealer swore, “I’m going to take you all on a nice, passionate, and moonlit drive— to Hell.” On that note, the phone was hung. Nathaniel said, “I guess that’s that. Selene... classy broad that one is. Here, I thought we were the vulgar and brash one.” Rigel said, “I might need a shower now.” Nathaniel said, “You’re not the one basking in crimson and manly excrement. As a matter of fact, you’re basking in the hyperbole of it.”


End file.
